The major objective of the Biotechnology Core is to provide state-of-the-art methodology in histologic methods, gene expression, and protein analysis to support the clinical and basic projects of the SCCOR. Dr. Martin will provide overall direction for the Core and will be assisted by Charles Frevert, DVM, ScD, Scientific Director of the Pulmonary Research Laboratories at VA Puget Sound Medical Center. Core B brings together investigators with state-of-the-art experience in tissue analysis, microarray analysis of gene expression, protein chemistry and proteomics to support the SCCOR clinical and basic investigators. The Specific Aims of the Core are: 1. To provide histologic analysis of tissue specimens provided by the basic science projects (Projects 4,5,6). 2. To provide gene expression analysis for the clinical and basic projects (Projects 1, 3, 4, 5, 6) using the expertise and facilities of the University of Washington Microarray Facility, R. Bumgamer, PhD, Director. 3. To provide: a) multiplex protein analysis by immunoassay in the Core Laboratory; b) analysis of specific protein modifications in the Protein Analysis Core Facility, University of Washington Department of Medicine; c) complex analysis of proteins in clinical and laboratory samples using proteomics technology available at the Institute for Systems Biology, Seattle, WA.